Fiftys shades of happy ever after
by Stargirl2018
Summary: Ana and christian raising their their their two children. And all the trials and tribulations that come with it.
1. Meet the family

**This is a story about Christian and Ana as parents but more about their children Phoebe and Teddy. It will include all the trials and tribulations of raising children. I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Christians POV**

Who would have thought that me hardass Christian Grey would turn out to be a happily married man with two amazing children well certainly not me that's for sure. It has been 10 years since me and Ana got married. Although we had our ups and downs we are stronger than ever. We have two kids aged 10 and 8.Theodore Raymond Grey is our 10 year old he is big into basketball and plays the piano he is extremely smart. I also have a daughter named Phoebe Grace Grey who is 8 years old. Let's just say she is a daddy's girl. Phoebe plays the piano and loves dancing. Both of my children are extremly close to me and my wife.

Our children normally have amazing manners and they do very well in school. Although Phoebe had picked up her mothers habit of rolling her eyes which gets her into trouble. They both have their moments .

When Phoebe and Ava who is Kate and Elliot's daughter get together all havoc breaks loose. I love my niece but my god she can be trouble she defiantly keeps my brother on his toes that's for sure.

Phoebe has my copper hair and grey eyes but has her mothers face and build. Teddy is the image of me all but his piercing blue eyes which he gets from his mother.

"Phoebe eat up please". I say as Phoebe is sitting at the table playing with her food.

"I am eating Dad". Phoebe says back to me in a tone that I do not appreciate.

"Excuse me young lady watch your tone unless you want to end up in a timeout". I tell my daughter. Lately Phoebe had started to get a bit of and attitude and I plan to nip that in the bud.

"But daddy I'm to old for a timeout" she pouts.

"Nice try Phoebe I tried that one it didn't work out". Ted informs Phoebe.

"Phoebe as long as your mother and I are your parents we will decide what punishment you receive when you deserve it now please finish your breakfast so we can leave". I tell Phoebe

"Okay Dad". Phoebe says.

"Okay I'm finished Phoebe says a minute later".

"Kids enjoy your day and I will pick you up after school in order to go to your dentist appointment". Anna informs the kids as she kisses them on the head.

"Aww mom I hate the dentist do we have to go". Teddy pouts.

"Ye mom do we have to go they scare me" Phoebe adds.

"Kids that is enough you are going to the dentist and that is final"I inform them. Anna look at me and give me a look that says thanks for diffusing the situation.

Ryan is Phoebes CPO and Michaels is Teddy's CPO. Let's just say my kids are not to happy about having a CPO but they don't put up to much of a fight thank god. My kid attend the best school that money can buy it is mixed school let's just say I didn't want to send my daughter to a mixed school but Ana wanted the kids to go to the same school. Let's just say that was a battle I lost.

"Alright kids get in the car and I will drop you of today." I inform my kids.

"Okay Dad" both my kids answer in unison.

As we pull up outside the school michaels opens the door for the kids and lets them out.

"Bye Dad see you later" Phoebe says.

"Ye Bye Dad" Teddy's adds.

" Bye kids love you both have a great day and try not to get into any trouble."

"We won't Dad" they reply in unison.

"Okay best of luck at the dentist Bye" I add and then me and Taylor drive off toward GEH.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe how lucky I got. I think as I sit here and watch my husband and children leave for work and school I have a lunch meeting so I'm not going into the office today. I have an amazing family including my extended family and I have my own business. I have everything I ever wanted. Me and Christian are still in love with each other as we where when we first met If not more welove with each other.

He is still mr control freak especially when it comes to the kids. But that is something that is never going to change. I am so glad I have a brilliant relationship with my children unlike my relationship with my own mother. When I had kids I vowed that I would put them first no matter what. God I love those kids so much.

"Come on kids quick get in the car" I order my children as they walk extremely slowly to the car with Ryan's and Michaels watching them.

"We are going for be late".

"But we don't want to go mom" teddy says.

"Theodore get in the car now same with you Phoebe" as soon as I put on my strict mother voice my children listen to me.

"Okay mom" the both say.

" listen kids I know you do not like the dentist but this is only a check up so stop kicking up a fuss"

"Sorry mom" teddy apologizes.

"Ye sorry" Phoebe adds.

I am currently sitting in the waiting room with two fidgety kids. I know my children don't like the dentist but it has to be done. In fact Phoebe does not like the doctors office either although she loves her grandma Grace. Teddy doesn't mind the doctors as much.

" Phoebe Grey you next" calls the dentists assistant. Phoebes face drops at this news:

"Go on Phoebe you will be fine I will be right out here".

Phoebe just nods her head and gets up to go in to the dentists office.

I would go in with her but they don't allow parents in for the checkups.

After five minutes Phoebe comes out and I'm called in they inform me that her teeth are in perfect condition. Well thank god for that.

Next they call in teddy who gets up ever so slowly and walks in as if he is walking to his death.

After five minutes they call me in and inform me that my son will need a filling well I never saw his face drop so much.

"Mom I don't want a filling". He pleads with me.

It take everything I have in me to not pick him up and take him home. But that cannot happen he needs this filling.

After many tears Teddy's filling is finally done with and he gets into the car and snuggles up with me. I got Sawyer to drive us home His mouth is still numb from the anesthetic.

"Haha Teddy you had to get a filling and I didn't" Phoebe taunts.

"Phoebe Grace Grey you better be quiet right now or to can deal with your father when you get home it's your choice".

"I'm sorry mom and Teddy"

"Okay apology accepted but you better not taunt you brother like that again do you understand". I tell Phoebe.

"Yes mam I understand"

"Okay good now let's forget about it".

My children love to taunt each other but they are also so close and would do anything for each other.

I am currently helping Gail prepare the dinner when suddenly I feel hand touch me. "Well hello Mrs Grey how are you." My husband says as he kisses my cheek.

"I'm doing fine Mr Grey how was your day".

"It was great I closed another major deal today"

"That's great honey meanwhile teddy had to get a filling in his tooth let's just say he wasn't impressed" I inform Christian.

"A filling how is that possible we always ensure that they brush their teeth".

"These things happen Christian"

" I know but we will have to keep an extra eye on him".

"Kids dinner is ready". I call.

"We are coming mom". Teddy calls back .

When we have a meal teddy always sits beside me and Phoebe sits beside her Dad. I'm sure Christian does this as to keep an eye to ensure that she is eating enough. Phoebe has always been a picky eater and that worries Christian. Teddy on the other hand has an amazing appetite.

Of course we can't go through our meal without Christian reminding Phoebe to eat. I swear they have the same fight every meal.

" Dad I am eating my food" Phoebe informs her father.

But to my suprize for once Christian backs of and says nothing.

After dinner is finished we bring the kids upstairs to get ready for bed. They have a shower and get into their pajamas. The kids have a strict bedtime of 8 o clock. Christian and I go into Teddy's room first and kiss him goodnight. We then go into a phoebes room and kisss her goodnight. My poor baby's it has been a long day for them.

"Come on Mrs Grey let's me put you to bed" Christian says in a seductive tone.

"I'm all yours Mr. Grey" as soon as we leave phoebes room Christian picks me up and swings me over his shoulder and puts me to bed. Let's just say we had a great eventful night. God that man knows how to make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot .**

 **Ana's POV**

It has been over a week since the kids went to the dentist to say Christian has been on Teddy's back is an understatement. He was not happy that his son had gotten a filling that's for sure. Today we are having dinner at Bellevue with all the family. I love these family meals and I'm glad my children get to experience them unlike me when I was a child.

We arrive at Bellevue at two o clock and I'm so surprised that the kids have been on their best behavior all day. When we arrive Christian gives them the usual speech about behaving. Both my children must be bored to death of this speech. We all get out the car and head over to the front door. Grace opens the door and greats us.

"Hello Ana my dear christian and my two gorgeous grandbabys". Grace says as she ruffle the kids hair.

Grace is such an amazing grandmother she is great with the kids. As we walk in Grace brings the kid s into the tv room to keep them entertained. As we walk in we are greeted by Mia who is with Ethan they recently got engaged. I'm so glad all of us are all so close. Phoebe and Ava will be the flower girls at the wedding and teddy will be the ring bearer. I can't wait to see them all dressed up.

"Hey Mia how's the wedding plans going". I greet me and Kate will both be bridesmaids at the wedding.

"It's going well Ana and I found the most gorgeous bridesmaid dresses you are going to love them".

"Mia you taste in style is impeccable I'm sure I will love it". I say. As Mia and I are talking Christian and Ethan are talking over in the corner of the room.

"Ana where are my niece and nephew I have to give them a lot of hugs and kisses". Mia says jumping up and down with excitement she hasn't changed a bit.

Mia runs of to great the children and I walk over to my husband and wrap my arms around him she kisses me gently. God I love that man.

After another ten minutes Kate, Elliot and Ava finally arrive. Ava has her dads eyes but she is the image of her mother she had long blonde hair and boy is she a drama queen just like her mother. Elliot defiantly has his hands full that's all I can say.

After ten minutes Grace comes in and informs us that dinner is ready. We all head into the dining room and take our usual seats. For dinner we had a massive roast chicken with lots of veg and potatoes I love these homely dinners.

I'm so surprised that we got through dinner without Christian having to remind you Phoebe to eat her dinner. That never happens. Later on as we are all sitting in the family room watching beauty and the beast as it was Ava's turn to choose a movie. Each week we always take it in turns to choose a movie to watch. I have teddy snuggled up beside me and Phoebe is on her dads lap leaning into his chest. Such a daddy's girl but then Teddy is a mummy's boy.

As the movie finishes every one leaves the tv room and Phoebe and Ava come over to me with a mischievous look on their faces.

"Mummy can Ava spend the might at our house tonight please".

" I don't know sweetheart ask your father".

Phoebe climbs back onto her fathers lap and says

"Daddy can Ava stay at ours tonight pretty pretty please"

Christian looks at me and I nod my head to approve of this.

"Okay but the condition that you go to sleep at an acceptable hour and behave yourselfs also Ava you mum and Dad have to say yes".christian says in a matter of fact tone.

"We promise daddy". Phoebe nods

"Thank you uncle Christian". Ava adds

They both run of into the kitchen to now ask Kate and Elliot if that is ok.

We are all in the car now heading for home. Ava and Phoebe are buzzing with exitement the girls love having sleepovers.

When we arrive home it is six o clock Teddy's runs of into the games room and ava and Phoebe run upstairs to pick phoebes room.

"Phoebe, Ava no running in the house" Christian calls after them.

"Well it's seems like you and I have some time to kill". Christian says as he picks me up and brings me up the stairs to our room.

 **Phoebes POV**

I'm so glad daddy let Ava stay over tonight. I love my cousin we have so much fun together. Ava is always coming up with new schemes for us to try out and usually we get caught and I get into trouble. I hate being in trouble with my dad he a can be scary when he is angry but when he punishes us he always tells us that he loves us. So then it is so hard to stay mad at him. There was one time me and Ava made magic potions in the bathroom but we didn't realise that it would be so messy let's just say I ended up with some corner time for that one.

"Phoebe I think we should go exlore the woods surrounding your house tonight".

"Ava you are crazy if we get caught I will have a very sore backside and will be grounded for life not to mention I will have extra security put on me." I rant at my crazy cousin.

"Listen Phoebe all those things can only happen if you get caught and I am smarter than that". Ava says

" Ava how will we get passed security and sneak out the house it's impossible".

"We will need help let's go down and tell teddy he will be on board".

Ava and I make our way downstairs I cannot believe my cousin is talking me into this and if Teddy I onboard I know she will not rest until we go through with this plan.

As we head into the games room Teddy is playing on the PlayStation he is only allowed on-it for 1 hour a day. Dad can be such a control freak.

"Teddy we need to ask you something". Ava says

"What do you want"

"We are going to sneak outside and explore the forest tonight are you in."

"Ava you have lost the plot I value my life". I can't help but think thank god that teddy is not on board with this I really don't want to get into trouble with my parents

"Come on teddy think about how much fun we will have".

"Okay but if we get caught I'm blaming you".

No teddy why did you agree oh great well there is no getting out of this one now. Once Ava puts her mind to something she does not rest until she gets it.

 **Thanks for reading please review**


	3. Chapter three

**Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot.**

 **Phoebes POV**

I can't believe we are going to go through with this terrible plan. My cousin can be very demanding. But it's alright for her because Elliot and Kate are not as strict as my parents and she gets away with a lot. I wish I could get away with most of the stuff she gets away with. I still can't believe she got Teddy to agree to this he is usually a goody two shoes. Usually it is me getting into trouble but I don't get into trouble in purpose I suppose you can say that I am prone to it. But this taking it way to far.

"Lighten up Phoebe our plan is full proof we will sneak out through the window in the game room we left it slightly open so the alarms won't go off. There are no cameras in your house and Ryan's is on duty tonight not Taylor or Sawyer so we should be safe". Ava rants of.

"Ye Phoebe come on we won't get caught". Ted adds.

" okay but if we get busted I'm blaming you two." I inform my brother and cousin.

" okay Phoebe whatever alright as soon as your parents got to sleep we will do it" Ava says.

"So I better go back to my room now and wait for Mum and Dad to come in and say good night." Ted says as he leaves my room.

A while later as me and Ava are in my bed my parents come in and say goodnight.

"Alright good night girls don't stay up to late talking me and your mother are also going to head to bed now aswell." My father explains as he kisses my head. My mother then comes over and ruffles my hair and Ava's hair.

"Goodnight girls I Love you". My mother says as she starts to walk out of my room.

"Night girls sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite I love you". My fathers adds as he turns of my light.

"Night uncle Christian and aunt Ana" Ava excliams.

"Night Mum and Dad I love you to". I add as they leave my room.

I feel really guilty about deceiving my parents. But the again my parents are very strict and would never let us do anything like this. So maybe it will be really fun who knows.

We wait for thirty minutes before me put on and shoes and jacket and get the torch and Ted.

We head downstairs into the tv room and climb out of the window. This is it no going back now .

"Oh my god guys I am so exited for this it will be so much fun". Ava exclaims.

I can't help but feel really nervous.

"Guys we just need to avoid that camera over there and then we should be safe".

It's a good thing most of the security and and camera are around the boundaries of the property.

We head towards the woods and I can't help but feel extremly nervous it is really dark.

"Guys this is going to be so much fun what direction should we go" Ava says.

To be honest I just want to head home if I'm being honest but I won't tell Ava that.

Teds says "let's head towards the north boundarie of the estates".

We walk around for a bit all of us clinging to each other for dear life.

I hear a sound in the distance.

"Guys did you hear that" I stutter.

"Ye what do you think it was". Ted exclaims.

"Well whatever it is I don't want to wait around to see what it is RUN." Ava exclaims we all start to run head back toward the house.

But as we are running while looking behind I run into.m something. As is look up my face goes extremly pale. It is Taylor.

"Ugh hi Taylor". Ava exclaims sweetly.

"What did ye all think you where doing" Taylor says in a strict tone.

"Well we you know just decided to well you know to be honest we where just trying to have fun". Ted exclaims in a nervous tone.

"Your parents are not yet aware of this as I only saw you all as I was closing the curtains to me and Gail's bedroom." Taylor says.

" ohh busted".Ava exclaims.

"We will deal with this in the morning and you can tell your parents or I will it's your choice it might sound better coming from all of ye". Taylor informs us.

"Can't we just keep this between us Taylor". Ted says.

"Nice try teddy but we know that is not going to happen Teddy."

We all head back into the house while being escorted by Taylor he sends us up to our rooms and tells us to get some sleep as we will need it. God know we will need it Dad is going to go thermonuclear.

"Guys I think this is the most trouble we have ever been in Taylor is really mad". I exclaim as we head up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Phoebe and Teddy this was my idea I'll take the blame as my parents will not be as strict as yours."Ava tells us regretfully.

"Thanks Ava but I don't think it will make much of a difference as Dad will just say that we are responsibly for our own actions." I exclaim.

"Ye Phoebe is right there is no getting out of this one guys well goodnight and I will see you in the morning when we are all sent to our certain death."

"Night Ted". I exclaim.

Ava and I hear back into my room. I don't think I will be able to sleep much tonight as I will be worrying to much about tommorrow. I wonder what my punishment will be I hope my parents will not be to harsh. Oh well I will just have to deal with it in the morning.

"Night Ava".

"Night Phoebe sorry for tonight".

"It's ok Ava I should have said no".

Well at least that what my parents will say in the morning. Oh well I might as well go to sleep now.

 **Thank you all for reviewing sorry this chapter is a bit short but I am really busy at the moment.**

 **Please review and what do you think Christian is going to do.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

 **Christians POV**

I just had the most amazing night sleep with my beautiful wife god she is amazing. How did I get so lucky. I woke up early enough and went down the stairs to the kitchen with my wife I decided to let the kids sleep in but to my suprise when I went downstairs they where already waiting for us in the kitchen. This is so strange we always have to coerce them out of bed.

"Morning children". Anna greats as we enter the kitchen.

"Morning kids what are you all doing up so early".

As I say this all the kids just look down to th floor.

What have they done.

"Dad we have something to tell you." Teddy almost whispers.

"What do you need to tell us teddy." I ask sternly.

"Well you see Dad we kind of well we I dont know how to say this well we". Ted says flustered is can tell that he is nervous.

"Spit it out Theodore." I say.

"What teddy is trying to say Dad is that last night we snook out and went exploring in the forest around the house when we where supposed to be in bed." Phoebe says obviously really nervous.

"You did what." I exclaim as I narrow my eyes and my lips thin.

"Sorry aunt Ana and uncle Christian it was all my idea I forced them to do it." Ava says.

I should have known it would be her idea she never has any consequences for her actions but no matter it doesn't change the fact that my children went along with it.

"It doesn't matter Ava, Theodore and Phoebe are their own people and are able to make their own decisions. I'm guessing you all got caught and that is why you are telling me am I right." I tell them sternly. I am trying to not go thermonuclear. These kids are in so much trouble.

"Yes daddy Taylor caught us while we where in the woods." Phoebe says I know calling me daddy is a means of trying to soften me up. Ana can see that I am about to lose it and steps in.

"Kids go have your breakfast we will talk to you about this after breakfast and will discuss your punishment okay I am very disappointed in you all." Ana says as she leads them into the dining room.

She then turns around to me and says.

"Christian what are we going to do about this."

" I know what we will do Ana I will pepper their backsides and ground them for a week." I tell her matter of factly. Ana hates it when I have to spank the kids but from the look on her face I can tell she agrees with me.

"That seems to fit the crime but what about Ava it was her idea we need to make sure Elliot and Kate punish her to.".

"I know Ana I will ring Elliot and explain to him and can come and pick Ava up. Do me a favor go in and eat and I will go ring him now and then send the kids into my office when you are all finished." I tell Ana as I kiss her.

"Okay will do Christian." She says as she walks into the dining room.

I walk into my office and ring my brother.

"Hey Christian what's up." Elliot answers.

"I'll tell you what's up Elliot the kids snook out of the house last night to go explore the forest surrounding the house." I inform my brother.

"They what." Elliot exclaims.

"Yes they put themselves in so much danger last night they got caught by Taylor thank god."

"Well Christian do you know who's idea it was."

"Ava said it was her idea but that is besides the point Phoebe and Teddy should have said no."

" I will be right around to pick her up don't worry Christian I'll have a talk with her."

"A talk with her you are going to ground her yes." I swear if he lets her away with this.

"Well I haven't thought about that but maybe what are you doing to Phoebe and Teddy."

"They will both be grounded for a week and will receive a sore backside." I say matter of factly.

"Going old fashioned Christian well if that's what you are doing to them I suppose I will ground Ava for a week aswell." Elliot says.

Well thank god he is at least going to ground her I thought he would let her away with it. Elliot and Kate have never spanked Ava but as a result she runs wild.

"Okay i will see you soon Elliot."

"Bye Christian." I then hang up and walk out of my office into the dining room. As I walk I see Phoebe and Teddy look down.

"Ava when your ready go up an pack your thing your dad will be here soon to pick you up." Elliot and Kate only live five minutes away.

"Okay uncle Christian I am finished now." Ava says as she runs of up the stairs.

I know focus my attention on my own kids.

"Phoebe Grace and Theodore when you are finished you can make you way into my office." They both shudder as I use their full names they know that they are in big trouble. They both finish their breakfast and walk of into my office.

Elliot arrives five minutes later just as I finish my breakfast. Ava comes down the stairs she apologizes to Ana and I then she makes her way out of the with her dad.

It is now time to deal with my children. I take Anas hand and we walk into my office. Phoebe and Teddy both squirm in their seats as we walk in. Me and Ana sit down across from them.

"Well have you two got anything to say to us."

"Sorry Dad and Mom."They both reply in unison.

"You both will be very sorry my the we are finished with you both." I say to them.

"Do you realise how dangerous it was to do what you both did last night."Ana tells them.

"You are both grounded for one week no iPads, no tv and no games room it will school homework and bed for both of you." I tell them really sterntly.

"Okay Dad." They both say in unison. The both look a little relieved I think that they both think that they won't be receiving a spanking better put an end to those thoughts.

"Both are you go to your roots and wait for me to come up to you." I inform my kids. Their faces drop as they both know what that means. They make their way out of my office and walk up to their rooms.

Ana looks a bit upset she hates it when we have to punish the kids.

"Christian I know it has to be done for their own good and that they deserve it but I still hate the thought of my baby's getting spanked."

"I know you do Ana and I hate it aswell but they have to learn what is something happened to them last night they need to know that the can't do this again." I say to Ana. She just nods her head.

"Well I better go up there and put them and us out of their misery.

 **Please review thank you.**


	5. Real chapter 5 misnamed previous chapter

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

As I am walking up the stairs I start to think maybe it isn't fair that teddy and Phoebe get a spanking and Ava doesn't. I know for a fact that Ava will more than likely rub it in Phoebes face. I will go in and discuss with my children why they did what they did.

I walk into Phoebes room and she looks really nervous.

"Now young lady are you going to tell me why you did what you did last night."

She just looks down so I sit down beside her and make her look me in the eyes.

"Well you see daddy I didn't want to do it and I explained to Ava why shouldn't do it. But Dad you don't know what Ava can be like she is very bossy and wouldn't take no for an answer. I had no choice she would call me a baby or scaredy cat if I didn't do it". Phoebe says sincerely.

I suddenly realise that I am going to have to keep an eye out on these two when they are in their teen years. I won't have my baby girl being less astray.

"I know Phoebe but you know you shouldn't have done it right." Suddenly Phoebe starts crying and it pull at my heartstrings that's it my mind is made up there will be no spanking tonight. Instead I just pull her in close to me and snuggle with her.

"I know daddy and I am so so so sorry I didn't want to get into trouble." She says in between sobs.

"It's okay sweetheart I've decided that the grounding is enough and that I won't spank you but if you do this again the story will be very different do you understand."

"Yes daddy I understand." She says relieved.

"I love you so much sweetheart and that is why we are so hard on you."

"I know daddy I love you to"

I spend five more minutes with my daughter before heading into my sons room.

As I walk into Teddy's room he is looking nervous.

"Don't worry teddy I talked with your sister and have decided that no spanking will take place today. But you are still grounded for a week and is you pull a stunt like this again there will be more severe consequences do you understand." I inform teddy.

"Yes Dad I really understand and I defiantly won't be doing that again."

"We only punish you because we love you. You do know that right."

"Yes I know Dad I love you to."

I go over and hug teddy then leave to go downstairs to my stunning wife.

I walk into the living room and Ana looks upset.

"How did they take it Christian are they alright." Ana asks while running over to me.

"I didn't spank them."

"But Christian you where so sure you where going to." Ana says shocked and relieved at the same time.

"I know but as I was walking upstairs I realised it wasn't fair on them to be punished more than Ava who was the mastermind behind the hole plan. Dont worry I told them that if they did a stunt like that again that it would not be the same outcome."

Ana comes over and kisses me and hugs me.

"Oh my fifty you are getting soft in your old age."

I just smirk and say "I suppose I am."

We get through the rest of the week without any more complications. Phoebe and Teddy didn't complain once about being grounded. They have been really kind to each other all week but I know that will end when they are both ungrounded.

These kids are amazing yes I know that they will find themselves in trouble a lot but they are kids and I have to remember that. But they also have to remember that I won't hesitate to punish them and put them back inthe right path.

 **Please review sorry it's short but I had a tiny bit of free time.**


End file.
